See Sprites - I Take Metal
by lunar012018
Summary: Seiko lives in constant fear. But this gives her almost magical strength. (MA)
1. Chapter 1

Seiko was starting to panic. She only had a little time before Kasao, the bastard demon, the false teacher arrived at the ageing school gymnasium. His foolish lust was blinding him, he should be easy to take down, but she could not let her guard down. She set up the palm sized video camera in a corner of the wooden climbing bars.

"The truth won't matter when you're dead for real," she said aloud. "But I want the others to know." Voices passed in the curved corridor. Those idiot junior boys chattering inanely about soccer. She stopped talking abruptly, fearful.


	2. Chapter 2

"You could have sent me an email," said Kasao. He adjusted the yellow tinted spectacles on his nose and let his cheeks pucker into a baby grin. "Homework is not _that_ important." He chuckled.

She was still facing away from the curved corridor, had not heard him approach, despite the briefcase in one hand and binders of papers under the other. Her body froze, stiff without turning. She felt the violet shirt too tight around her shoulders, the navy blue necktie squint between her boobs, her short checkered skirt riding a little high over her underwear. "Shit," she thought. "Time's up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sseiko?" he quizzed. Her skin ran icy cold. The slight hiss as he said her name, like the slug on the lettuce, made her cringe inside. Her mouth ran dry. She needed to pee. She needed to run.

" - know" she squeaked. The first word had crumbled in the arch of her mouth. Her nostrils flared. Her next heartbeat was hot behind her breastbone. She turned her head and pressed her shoes into the floor tiles. The hall outside fell silent. A cloud passed the window bars.

She met his gaze, his eyes scrunched up dark behind perfected glass.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know," she said firmly. "I know about Tsu's sister."

Kasao tilted his head in friendly recognition. Then nodded. "Wasn't she the tree spirit?" He seemed to laugh.

Seiko turned fully, braced her feet on the floor, smoothed her uniform. "She loved the earth. No magic required." Her eyes focussed now on his reactions. Those damned spectacles gave her nothing, only the wrinkling of the skin around his eyes. "I know where she went."

Kasao seemed burdened now by everything. His bag, his folders, even his clothes hung heavy on him. He twisted his neck awkwardly, looked around for somewhere to put his papers. "It has been a long day," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"She was not worthy of being an angel," he whispered sadly. Short crates containing sports equipment were positioned in the corner. He placed his case on the nearest one, squaring his folders on top.

Seiko felt her heart start to beat painfully. "None of us are really angels. Are we?"

Kasao looked at a digital timepiece stored in an outside pocket of his jacket. His hand was trembling. But he did not answer.

Seiko's arms started to shake, her legs wobbled. Fear and fury destroyed and created at the same time. "Answer me!" she boomed. "You _have_ to answer."


	6. Chapter 6

There were three or four metres between them. Seiko flattened her hands, ready to sprint. She had to know before she killed him, had to hear him confess. "Fallen!" she shouted. "Fallen."

Kasao was staring down at the floor, face snarling. His hands were clenched hanging strangely from the sleeves of his stretched jacket. "Aaah!" he growled. She had him trapped. He could not talk without first admitting his peerage. "Faah..!" he shouted.

Seiko kicked off her shiny black shoes, let the fibers of her socks grind into the dust. "Fallen!" she bellowed, launching herself forward. "Fallen. Angel!"


	7. Chapter 7

Seiko crashed arms first into the crates of equipment. "Demon!" she shouted and turned.

Kasao had stepped a fraction to his left, barely turned to look at her, a big grin filling his face. "You don't know shit," he laughed.

Seiko held her breathe, turned her back and flipped into the air from a standing start. Her eyes were still closed when the fists of her bare toes plunged into the imposter's face. But his face was brick-wall solid and she felt her body turning square onto the slats of the floor.

"Take your time," she heard him hiss. "I have long lunch-breaks."


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't trap me here," said Seiko panting, exhausted. The sound of students passing by was blurred and dull. She tried to stand up, but her left leg was numb. "They'll discover you. Like I did."

Kasao pushed back the large sleeves of his indoor jacket. "The _in-camera_ spell? A standard tutor's privilege." His hands were curling and swelling. "Even a school like this has private meetings."

Seiko tried to pull herself along the floor to the gym equipment, looking for a weapon. Kasao stepped forward and pinned her good ankle with his left boot. She muffled a scream.

"Time to let it all out," he sneered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me where she is!" Seiko sobbed. "Where is Tsu's sister?" Her head shook with anger.

Kasao ignored her and reached forward. His monstrous clawed left hand tore into her skirt and gripped her flesh. He picked her up bodily like a beast with a rodent and let her head jerk forward.

"Dddaaahh," she burbled.

His other clawed fingers grabbed at her jaw and pulled her face round to look at him.

Her hair was quivering and sticking out all madly over her head. Her eyelids sprung open revealing bulging eyes, burning with anger.

"Oh," he growled. "What big eyes you do have!"


End file.
